


Blue Winter Rose

by RunaLiore



Series: D4DJ - AoTsuba [2]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Trans Female Character, Transgender Aoyagi Tsubaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: Tsubaki and Aoi have only been dating for a couple of weeks now, but after they both doze off watching Netflix one night, Tsubaki invites Aoi to stay over rather than walk home after midnight. As Aoi heads off to take a bath, however, Tsubaki realizes that she's just painted herself into a corner and there's no way she can try to seduce Aoi without coming out to her first.AoTsuba dramatic romantic angst and fluff smut.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Series: D4DJ - AoTsuba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Movement 1

The bright tone of a tv show’s opening shook Tsubaki from an otherwise peaceful sleep. Shifting light flooded her eyes and she squinted as she reached over absently for the remote – where was it now? Not in her hand, clearly, and not beside her on the sofa… normally if she’d fallen asleep watching a drama it wouldn’t be too far away but it wasn’t anywhere easily within reach. The coffee table was no help either – all it held were a couple freshly empty bowls of snacks, a pair of coffee mugs, and… what was that? Her jacket? No, too big.

_Mm… whatever… I’m... It’s… it’s too much trouble…_

Drowsiness kept her from doing anything responsible like getting up to turn the TV off or heading into bed, so she sighed quietly and flopped back down where she had been sleeping, gently resting her head against a warm, soft pillow, yawned with a bit of mist in her eyes, and settled in for sleep as a hand reached up to pat the back of her head.

…

“Aoi!?”

Tsubaki’s eyes opened wide as flood lamps and she lifted her chin to see Aoi sleeping there on the sofa beside her. Well, not exactly _beside_ her—she was leaning fully against Aoi, her cheek resting on Aoi’s chest and her right hand carelessly draped over her hip. Tsubaki’s froze and stared at Aoi as she slept, stirred slightly in place, and then sleepily opened her eyes.

“…mn?” The face she made upon first waking up was criminally disarming. Tsubaki wanted to both jump back three meters and curl up even closer. She found herself in an unbearably dangerous situation.

“Ah, Tsubaki.” Aoi’s voice was hoarse and quiet, even softer than usual as she sat upright and drew her hand back from its previous place around Tsubaki’s shoulders. “I suppose we fell asleep, then. What time is it?”

“I’m not sure, it’s…” Tsubaki glanced at the screen. The episode playing was Season 4, episode 14 and that night they’d started around episode 9 and made it entirely through that episode fully awake, so if they nodded off during the next episode it was probably close to midnight now. A quick look at the clock on kitchen stove confirmed that it was 11:36pm, which probably would have been faster than adding up the length of episodes end to end.

“Almost midnight,” She said, “This late already… We must have both dozed off a while ago.” She allowed herself a faint smile as she looked up at Aoi, still rubbing sleep from her eyes and oblivious to her profoundly tousled hair. After covering her mouth and yawning, Aoi smiled back.

“Yes, for almost two hours I think. I noticed you drifting off and thought I would finish the episode before waking you, but it seems I didn’t make it that far.”

Tsubaki laughed, warm and slight. “We should probably stop it for now… Sorry for falling asleep even after I invited you here.”

“No, it’s alright,” Aoi shook her head, the hints of sleep still clinging to her voice, “I’m glad you did. I enjoyed it, and I’d like to watch more with you. It’s… nice, seeing the sort of things you enjoy.” She reached out slowly, her hand wavering a bit, and swept a stray lock of hair away from Tsubaki’s face.

“Y-yeah.” Tsubaki held her breath and busied herself cleaning up the coffee table. Hearing that Aoi had fun and wanted to learn more about one of her hobbies was exciting. It was also terrifying, like riding in a sports car at top speed and constantly thinking about how quickly and easily you could end up in a pile of smoldering wreckage.

Maybe she was worrying too much. Not that knowing whether her worries were justified would make them tangle any less tightly around her lungs.

To distract herself from the mortifying ordeal of being an anxious mess around her new girlfriend, Tsubaki piled every dish and napkin she could find into her hands and hurried into the kitchen. Aoi stood and held out a hand to help her, but she was barely standing by the time Tsubaki set the bowls and their mugs down on the counter.

“Ah, Tsubaki…”

“It’s ok, I’ve got it all.” Dishes clattered and, thankfully, hid the anxious giddiness in her voice. “It won’t take long and then I can walk out with you.”

“No, I should be fine to head back home on my own. You’ve been kind enough already to have me here,” Aoi grinned slightly and raised a hand to her chin, “You seem really tired, you should rest. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m not—” Tsubaki fought against a yawn and lost, her voice trailing off into an adorably petite sigh. “I’m fine.”

She was hardly fine, though. Tsubaki could feel warmth in her ears and when she looked up, she found Aoi staring. Why? Why was she watching her like that? Sometimes Aoi just looked at her with a distant, winsome haze in her eyes and Tsubaki could feel her blood rushing to the surface. Did she look weird when she yawned? Was Aoi staring at her throat? Did her hair look bad? Her makeup was smudged of course but it didn’t seem that bad, or at least Aoi would mention it if her eyeshadow was smeared across her face, right?

Then Tsubaki stopped. She’d locked eyes with Aoi for more than a few seconds and the anxious thoughts swirling behind her eyes grew quieter than the hum of the kitchen light. Seeing Aoi there, her shirt loose its top three buttons and her face still showing the signs of sleep, she had a very different sort of terrifying thought.

“Wait, Aoi…” Tsubaki could almost see her words fade through the air as Aoi smiled back at her.

“Hm?”

Tsubaki took a sharp breath. “Since it’s so late, you could stay here tonight.”

“Ah, I—” Aoi’s eyes widened and for just a moment, Tsubaki saw the excitement on her face before Aoi found her balance again.

“Yes, if you’re alright with that… I’d like to.”

Aoi set her blazer on the hook by the door, fumbled once and nearly dropped it, and then finally hung it properly on her third attempt. Of course she’d have trouble putting her jacket up when she keeps looking back at Tsubaki instead of paying attention to her hands. Catching a rare moment of Aoi’s clumsiness was fondly satisfying to see, especially when she got just a little embarrassed about it.

 _She’s so serious even when she’s tired like this…_ Tsubaki laughed quietly to herself. _Aoi, you’re too charming even when you’re not trying._

A bowl slipped from Tsubaki’s hand and she barely caught it before it fell back into the sink, and it was only then that she realized she’d cleaned this same bowl about seven times now, all while staring up at Aoi as hung her coat, fixed her collar, and tried to tidy her hair with her fingers. She wasn’t about to stop staring, of course, but—

Wait. No. There was something Tsubaki was forgetting…

Aoi was going to sleep over. Her girlfriend, Aoi, was about to sleep over tonight.

Tsubaki Froze.

_Oh. Oh no. I can’t believe I’m so stupid!_

Her heart kept beating just as fast but now it’s rhythm was wavering – excitement was so close to anxiety and Tsubaki could feel herself slipping. Her legs tensed and she wanted to run.

She wouldn’t, though. Not tonight. The brightness and haze of their date was still hanging on Tsubaki like fresh rain and in spite of all the moments when she hated herself, she wanted to keep that feeling.

This time she was going to say it. She had to. She would. Tonight, before they went to sleep, Tsubaki would tell her everything.


	2. Movement 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before Aoi and Tsubaki's movie date, Tsubaki and Hiiro had gone shopping together. After leaving the fabric store, Tsubaki asked Hiiro for her advice on coming out to Aoi.

“Aah! Look, there’s so much lace! Tsubaki, what kind of pattern would you like best?”

Tsubaki glowered. “Hiiro, why are we here?”

“Hm~ I was hoping I might get to see what sort of material you like in case you ever decide to join me for a cosplay photoshoot… maybe?”

Two days before Tsubaki’s movie date with Aoi, Hiiro had taken her to a local fabric store. Surrounded by shelves and stacks of bolts and reams in prints and patterns too overwhelming to count, Tsubaki could only blink as she watched Hiiro dance between aisles and fawn over silk and wool.

“…I don’t mind if you want to shop here but I don’t know what you expect me to find – in any case, would it even do any good to pick out fabric ahead of time before you even know what sort of outfit I’d be wearing?”

Hiiro’s eyes widened and she put a finger to her mouth.

“Oh dear, that’s true. Maybe then this was all an elaborate excuse to spend time with you, then?”

Tsubaki’s glare softened and she mumbled under her breath.

“It wasn’t that elaborate.”

“So,” Tsubaki had said, now loud enough for Hiiro to hear, “What sort of thing is it you’re looking for again?”

“White cotton with a coarse knit, or something like soft gold silk or synthetics for lining. Oh, and if you see any butterfly ornaments let me know! I’ve been working on the jacket for my next cosplay but I can never find material with the right color and weight to it.”

“…” Tsubaki remembered staring at rows of white fabric, running her hand over each bolt to gauge its texture and knit. It was soothing, in a way.

“I’m not really sure I know enough to help with this…” Tsubaki scowled at seven different rolls of synthetic blends as she wondered if any of them were even close to suitable. Hiiro had briefly shown her a picture of the character she was cosplaying: A woman with ox horns and a white jacket flowing over her dark leather bodysuit, her hair braided and clasped with butterfly ornaments… There were probably other details but Tsubaki missed them, since she got distracted by the character’s chest. She concluded that Hiiro would look incredible in that outfit, and had to cover her mouth with one hand as she thought of it.

It had reminded her of something else, though… Something she kept meaning to ask Hiiro but never managed to bring up.

Then, while Tsubaki meandered through the shop lost in thought, Hiiro had returned to her side to check in on her – apparently she’d found almost six meters of cotton blends and was ready to go.

“Tsubaki?” Hiiro leaned over to look into her face, “Are you alright? You look distracted.”

“Wha- Oh.” Tsubaki shook her head out. “Yeah. I thought I found something that might work, but it looks like you’ve already got everything.”

“Oh? No, I think…” Hiiro reached past Tsubaki, pinching one of the fabrics between her fingers and rubbing it a bit, “Yes! Thank you, Tsubaki~ This will make a perfect liner. I was really worried I’d have to use this more expensive fabric on both sides but this should work much better.”

Even at the time, Tsubaki hadn’t believed her.

“Is that true?”

“Of course, it’s absolutely true.” Hiiro flashed a smile that was even more inscrutable than Aoi’s vague, daydreaming gazes. Although… even without knowing exactly what that smile meant, Hiiro made Tsubaki feel at ease. Maybe it was because she was always doting even when Tsubaki was prickly and curt. Maybe it was because the two of them had a lot in common and Tsubaki finally had a friend she could talk to about being trans. She couldn’t be sure, but she was grateful.

In such a short span of time, Rondo had become a comfortable place for Tsubaki and its members had become some of her closest friends. Even after she stormed off or drastically misunderstood or doubted herself, Nagisa and Hiiro and Aoi wanted her around. That fact itself was daunting, but… Tsubaki was also glad. And maybe that feeling of fondness was what gave her the courage to even bring up the topic she and Hiiro discussed that day after they’d left the fabric store.

“Hey, Hiiro…”

“Hm? What’s up?”

The train clattered against the rails and Hiiro’s shopping bags crinkled beside her. The rest of the car was largely empty and no one else was seated nearby. It still took Tsubaki more than a few moments to gather herself, during which time Hiiro encouraged her gently which, in its own way, made things harder.

“Hiiro,” Tsubaki had said at last, “How did it go when you came out to Aoi? I mean,” She lowered her voice, “being trans.”

“Ah, that’s what you’ve been worrying about.” Hiiro placed a hand gently on her own cheek, watching Tsubaki with gentle attention. She laughed, light and airy.

“I don’t know if I can help too much there, unfortunately. I think Aoi found out the same way most people did when I wrapped myself in a 3 meter flag during last year’s pride festival.” She grinned and Tsubaki caught herself feeling envious of such confidence.

“Are you worried?” Hiiro added, before Tsubaki could fall back into her own thoughts. “I don’t think Aoi is the sort of person who would say anything cruel or careless to you if you told her.”

Tsubaki shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I know she wouldn’t… and I want to tell her, but every time I try I freeze and lock up. Aoi just waits for it to pass and let’s me change the subject, she never presses me on it and…” A weary sigh left her. “I’m glad, but, if she just keeps letting me avoid it then I feel like there’s still an awkward space between us.”

“Ah~ I see, I see.” Hiiro swayed in her seat and bumped Tsubaki lightly with her shoulder. “You and Aoi really have gotten close over these past few days, haven’t you?”

“That— I—”

Tsubaki’s face had flushed in an instant and Hiiro laughed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hiiro had said without a sliver of remorse, “You’re cute when you get embarrassed thinking about her. If she doesn’t take it well or she just pretends you’re not struggling with something, then maybe I should steal you from her?”

“Hi-Hiiro!” Sweat beaded across Tsubaki’s brow as Hiiro’s bewitching laugh, but Hiiro only answered with a sly and cutting grin.

“I’m kidding, of course. Things will be fine with you and Aoi, so don’t worry. Tell her whenever you’re ready, but don’t wait too long or I’m sure she’ll start to ask you what’s wrong.”

“…Yeah.”

Tsubaki shut her eyes for a moment and drew a slow breathe.

“Thanks, Hiiro, for everything today.”

Hiiro giggled lightly. “Of course. So this means you’ll join me for my next photoshoot~?”

Tsubaki felt the hairs on her neck prickling. “No thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and finished the second chapter today too, but the next one should be a lot longer since it finally has the actual Content in it. Please look forward to it!


	3. Movement 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty Minutes to midnight and Tsubaki is running out of time.  
> But really don't worry because this is the chapter where she comes out to Aoi and they have extremely tender sex until they both fall asleep.

Twenty minutes till midnight.

“Ah, Tsubaki?” Aoi came around the end of the kitchen counter, her voice patient yet adorably eager. Sometimes, she was almost like a cat: aloof, but purring loudly when she felt Tsubaki’s affection.

“You haven’t taken a bath yet, right? I can draw the water for you.”

“Oh, no, that’s,” Tsubaki plastered a stiff smile on her face, “Aoi, you should go ahead, I’ll finish cleaning up.”

“Are you sure?”

Tsubaki nodded, partly to keep from meeting Aoi’s eyes.

“I’ll go on ahead then. Tsubaki…”

A pair of arms wrapped around Tsubaki’s waist and clasped in front of her stomach. As Aoi knelt forward to press her cheek against Tsubaki’s hair, Tsubaki felt a shiver run through ever nerve in her body.

“Thank you, again.”

Aoi kissed the back of her head and pulled away, heading down the hall to the bathroom. The light pressure of her arms and the sound of her voice stuck to Tsubaki like smoke. Now, with her blood running colder than it had all night, Aoi’s affection felt like fire against her skin.

_I have to tell her. Tonight. I have to… but god, what if I just ran?_

_…_

_Why am I always like this?_

Three scenarios crowded Tsubaki’s mind.

In the first, she simply said nothing and laid out the futon for Aoi, then she could avoid saying anything tonight. No, that was pointless – the anxiety alone would keep her from getting any sleep and more than that, she didn’t want Aoi to sleep on the futon. She wanted to have drowsy giddy sex with her girlfriend and fall asleep exhausted!

The next option of course was to kiss Aoi and let her take the lead and just… find out as they went along.

No.

Absolutely not.

Absolutely in no universe would that be an outcome Tsubaki could live with. No matter how gentle and kind Aoi was about it, no matter how easily she accepted Tsubaki, there was a chance that she would reach down below her waist and have a moment of surprise before she understood, and that moment would be carved into her memory forever. At worst, it would join the dozens of memories from middle and high school that played over in her thoughts as she tried to fall asleep each night.

The third scenario of course was just a nonsense anxiety daydream about how terribly it would go if Tsubaki attempted direct conversation. It took on a half-dozen different flavors each time she considered it, but the end result was always the same: Even if she knew what to say, she couldn’t imagine saying it in a way that wasn’t mortifying beyond belief.

In the end, Tsubaki faced a shortage of ideas and a surplus of nerves. She found herself pacing in her bedroom, staring at the floor and winding the coils ever more tightly around herself. How long did she have to come up with a plan? Maybe 20 minutes, unless she decided to drag out her bath but by that time Aoi might already be asleep. Time didn’t really matter, of course, if she couldn’t think about anything but wondering how many minutes she had to figure things out.

The sound of the bathroom door interrupted her and Aoi turned on reflex to see Aoi walking out with steam trailing behind her, a towel wrapped around her waist and another, freshly wet from ruffling her hair, draped around her shoulders and just barely covering her breasts. She sighed almost like an old man as she rubbed the tension from one shoulder and then, seeing Tsubaki staring just a few paces away, quickly caught herself and stopped.

“Ah, sorry, I fell into the habits I have at home.” She turned around, pulled the towel from around her neck, and wrapped it around her torso to better conceal herself. By now that was completely unnecessary, however, since the image of Aoi’s bare back and the groove of her spine was burned into Tsubaki’s memory. She kept on staring even after Aoi adjusted her towels, to the point that she almost forgot where she even was while her eyes drifted over the towel’s crease as it hung from Aoi’s hips.

“Tsubaki,” Aoi asked, still facing away, “I had to use some of your soap – was that alright?”

“Oh, yeah…” Tsubaki dragged her mind back into focus, “There’s a pair of pajamas laid out on the bed, if you want to use them… I don’t know if they’ll fit you though.”

“Thanks.”

Aoi’s voice was cool and gentle, unlike the steam that seemed to suffocate Tsubaki as she headed into the bathroom. The water was the perfect temperature, and if she had thought about this in the abstract – taking a bath right after Aoi, or even alongside her – it might have been thrilling. Instead, Tsubaki absently cleaned herself and then soaked in the tub while thinking about her own body, feeling almost detached and unfamiliar with it at times.

With her arms limp at her sides, she leaned her head back and stared up at the exhaust fan on the ceiling.

By the time Tsubaki emerged from the bath, already dressed in an oversized t-shirt that she wore as pajamas, she felt both slightly better and more anxious than ever. That was when she saw Aoi sitting on the edge of her bed, fiddling with the buttons of one of Tsubaki’s pajama tops that was far too short to cover Aoi’s stomach and a bit too narrow for her shoulders. Tsubaki laughed and Aoi looked up at her, grinning at her own struggle.

“Aoi, what the hell…”

“Ah, it seems that it doesn’t fit…” Aoi tried to raise a hand and a button popped loose on her chest, “that well, unfortunately.”

“You didn’t have to wear it, then! I’m sorry, let me get you something else.”

“No, it’s really alright.” Aoi unfastened another button and the top loosened enough to fit reasonably and give her a better range of motion. It also exposed the better half of her chest and Tsubaki couldn’t tell if that was Aoi’s intent or not.

After watching her another moment, Tsubaki sighed and glanced away. A beat passed, and then Aoi leaned a bit closer into her field of vision.

“Tsubaki?”

“Y-yes? What is it?”

Aoi smiled gently and it made Tsubaki ache.

“You seem really nervous. I don’t mind sleeping on the futon tonight if—”

“No, that’s not…” Tsubaki caught her voice rising and she pulled herself back. “It’s not that, you don’t have to sleep on the futon there’s just…”

Aoi waited. She waited while Tsubaki’s hands clenched tight and her pulse sped off out of control.

“If there’s something on your mind, I don’t mind listening.” Aoi _was_ being patient, but, just like Hiiro said, eventually even she wouldn’t let Tsubaki go without hearing an answer from her.

“There’s— of course there’s something but it’s not easy to just say it!”

“Then,” Aoi said, softly, “if you need to take your time, I won’t go anywhere.”

Two soft thuds, like a heart beating against stuffing – Aoi patted the bed next to her and invited Tsubaki to sit. Tsubaki did, and then leaned her head over onto Aoi’s shoulder while Aoi stroked her hair. The soft static of Aoi’s warmth dampened the sharp buzz of her own thoughts and soon Tsubaki was narrowing her focus. Aoi’s shoulder. The hand running through her hair. The sound of their breathing, quiet but keeping time. Matching Aoi’s breathing helped her calm down just enough, or maybe she just scraped together enough courage, or maybe she just got fed up with herself; however it happened, Tsubaki finally sat upright and spoke.

“Aoi… so…” Tsubaki took a breath and swallowed. Her throat felt dry, but now at least she had momentum. “Singing wasn’t the only reason I did so much voice training. One of the other reasons is because…” A lump in her chest the size of a rock pressed against her ribs. She pushed it down.

“It takes a while for the medicine that helped to keep your voice from changing to work sometimes, so when my voice started to change then I did voice training to help with it since I didn’t want that and…”

She looked up and Aoi nodded to her.

“…Do you know what I mean?”

Aoi’s hand slid around Tsubaki’s back and held her shoulders.

“Mm. Your voice is beautiful, Tsubaki.” She almost seemed amused, or rather, proud? It was as if she was saying so much more than just ‘your voice is beautiful’ but Tsubaki’s head was too warm and full of steam and sparks to grasp anything like that.

Aoi rubbed her shoulder. 

“No, it’s not like—” Tsubaki overheated. Her voice shook. “I don’t need more time I just don’t want you to be shocked when you touch me and I—”

Tsubaki’s face went pale and a ball of ice sank into her stomach when she realized what she’d said, but Aoi just laughed. She smiled as she leaned over and kissed Tsubaki’s head.

“Then,” Aoi said, a bit excited and completely enamored, “If I do act surprised, is there something you'd like to make me do as an apology?”

“Eh? N-no, you don’t need to do anything like that,” was what Tsubaki said, though she was already imagining several things she would like to tell Aoi to do. In fact she liked that idea a lot, though she wasn’t sure why.

Simply and calmly, Aoi touched the tip of Tsubaki’s chin with her fingers and lifted her face up for a kiss. They didn’t part until Tsubaki was nearly out of breath and she fell against Aoi, laughing to herself. At herself.

 _What the hell… I feel so stupid for worrying. But,_ Tsubaki sighed and her breath spilled across Aoi’s chest, _I’m glad._

“Aoi,” Tsubaki stifled a laugh as she looked her girlfriend over, “Sorry, but my pajamas really don’t fit you at all.”

“Really?” Aoi tilted her head, “You’re probably right. I had a lot of trouble putting them on and they’re not coming off very easily.”

A spark caught in Tsubaki’s lungs and she pushed Aoi back against the headboard, spreading her hands across her shoulders and staring at her close.

“Hold on. I'm good at taking those off.”

* * *

A ridge of sheets and blankets filled one corner of Tsubaki’s queen bed, all of her bedding pushed aside to keep them clean and out of the way. Two pillows rested behind Aoi’s back to prop her up as Tsubaki held her wrists against the wall in one hand and fondled her chest with the other. Her breasts were shallow and Tsubaki could hold each of them in one palm. That contact of skin to skin only made Tsubaki more insistent - She squeezed lightly and Aoi let out a pleasant sigh, her skin vibrating from her heartbeat and heaving lungs.

They were already breathing heavily. As they parted from a kiss, Tsubaki leaned further forward and lightly pecked at Aoi’s shoulder while Aoi craned her neck down to kiss Tsubaki’s ears. Tsubaki had stripped her bare of her pajamas with very little delicacy and now the sight of Aoi leaning there, naked in her bed, panting and gasping her name between breaths was so hot she couldn’t think straight.

Tsubaki’s legs started to tire and she leaned forward onto Aoi, letting her catch her and hold her as they kissed. When Tsubaki pushed her tongue into Aoi’s mouth, Aoi accepted her happily, sighing and arching her back.

“Tsubaki, you’re a bit rough.” Aoi grinned as she pulled away, teasing the edge of Tsubaki’s lips.

Tsubaki’s brow creased. “Sorry for being excited.”

Aoi laughed. Her voice was hoarse and ragged now, often a whisper broken by sharp breaths and quick moans. Her hair was a mess and her skin looked gorgeous in the low light. Her face, too… Tsubaki couldn’t stop staring at Aoi’s face as they held each other. She was so unguarded and open, it felt as if she belonged entirely to Tsubaki and was happy to be hers. Tsubaki almost choked from fondness.

She may have been a bit too distracted by the allure of Aoi’s messy, panting face, though — she realized abruptly that Aoi’s fingers were no longer occupied with Tsubaki’s breasts and back and her hands were now moving gently along her waist and hips.

“Ah, Aoi…”

“Hm? Should I not?”

“T-that’s not it…” Tsubaki felt sweat dripping form her neck and shoulders. “Let me move a bit.”

And to that Aoi answered, “Of course,” sounding incredibly pleased.

Tsubaki sat back and put her legs forward, bending at the knees to pull herself closer to her girlfriend. A tall, stiff shape was already poking up through the bottom of her long shirt and Tsubaki felt suddenly conscious of every movement she made.

Fortunately, Aoi was good at taking her mind off of her worries.

As Aoi’s hands slid down the length of Tsubaki’s thighs she pulled with the lightest pressure, coaxing Tsubaki’s legs apart.

“A-aoi…” Tsubaki breathed her name into the dark and the heat of her voice drenched Aoi completely.

“Are you ready?” Aoi whispered back, leaning up to Tsubaki’s ear and kissing it between breaths.

Tsubaki nodded. Aoi kissed her again. Then, tracing the lines of Tsubaki’s hips, Aoi gingerly took her in hand and gripped her tightly.

“Mmn!”

She couldn’t keep her voice in much longer. Tsubaki moaned against Aoi’s shoulder as her girlfriend moved her hand up and down in gentle strokes, her thumb rubbing rough and eager circles where Tsubaki was most sensitive. Forget keeping her voice in, she could barely keep it down to a civil volume when Aoi touched her like that! She pushed her face up and kissed Aoi hard, moaning as she pulled away and pressing herself up again to keep her voice from pouring out anywhere but into Aoi’s mouth.

“Nnh! Aoi!”

“Is this…” Aoi panted, “Alright, Tsubaki?”

“Hah… hah…mm.” Tsubaki gasped and leaned into another kiss. She was starting to realize how exhausted she was, partly because of the hour but mostly from relief. Even so, she wanted to keep going. She needed it now in a way that would hurt to deny.

Electricity arced across Tsubaki’s back and she fidgeted as Aoi clutched her tight. They were so close, breathing in time now. She was so close…

Aoi slowed suddenly and then stopped, pulling her hands away while Tsubaki was in the middle of an ecstatic twitch. Tsubaki let out a tiny grunt of irritation.

“Sorry,” Aoi said, laughing softly, “I just had a thought… would you be alright moving on your own? I want to hold you with both hands, so…”

Aoi glanced away, her ears red and her voice tattered and ragged at its edges.

_Cute… After all that, she’s embarrassed now?_

“Alright, I’ll forgive you for stopping this time.”

Aoi flashed a reckless grin. “Please do.”

Legs curled around hips and Tsubaki drew herself up to Aoi and against her, pressing her body into Aoi’s chest and slowly grinding against her stomach. As she felt warm shudders spread through herself, Tsubaki reached down to Aoi’s thighs. Her fingers found their way upward and Aoi’s back arched. Just as she said, she held onto Tsubaki with both arms, her hands hot and firm as they held Tsubaki impossibly close. She loved this. She loved this moment, this feeling, this heat. She loved…

“Aoi, I—”

“Mm.” Aoi panted heavily, her voice in shambles, “I’m also…”

The sound of a pulse rippled through Tsubaki’s skin. The warmth of Aoi’s voice coated her ears. She could feel her own muscles burn and ache, and then drown in a wave of bright. They kissed again, and as Aoi let out a final, coarse sigh, they fell against each other.

Tsubaki vaguely remembered saying something after that. Aoi replied and the two of them laughed, separating only for a moment before they curled up together beneath the duvet. She couldn’t quite remember what they said but, without a doubt, she knew that moment was ecstatic and light.

* * *

A faint cold crept across Tsubaki’s nose and she slowly opened her eyes. It was morning, or at least some time after sunset based on the light pouring into her apartment. She shifted in her blankets and looked beside her, but she only found an empty couch.

For the breadth of a second she had the horrible thought that she had dreamt the events of last night, but Tsubaki didn’t have enough energy for panic first thing in the morning so instead she simply sat up and scanned the room.

“Ah, Tsubaki. Good morning.” Aoi called out from somewhere nearby. Tsubaki rubbed her eyes but they didn’t come into focus right away, so she just closed them again.

“mmn? Aoi?”

A moment later, Aoi rounded the corner from the kitchen. She was wearing her shirt from the previous day and nothing else beneath it, which was all the encouragement Tsubaki needed to open her eyes all the way. Aoi stopped in front of the couch and set down two plates of toast and two cups of coffee on the table before settling in beside Tsubaki beneath the covers.

“Here, I bought breakfast. I’m sorry if I used the wrong coffee, but I couldn’t find anything else.”

“mgggh. It’s fine…” Tsubaki grumbled and leaned forward, swiping at her coffee mug and missing. Aoi gently moved the handle toward her and she finally seized it and took a sip.

“Aoi…Why am I on the sofa…”

Aoi gave her a quizzical look as she took a bite of toast. “You don’t remember? You were making some adorable complaints this morning.”

“Wha—” Tsubaki bolted upright so fast she almost spilled her cup.

“Haha, you were. It was cute.” Aoi set her plate down and leaned over to kiss Tsubaki’s bare shoulder. “When I woke up, I told you I’d make breakfast and you insisted I carry you into the living room.”

“I-I did? Oh…”

Tsubaki smiled fondly behind her coffee. _I must have wanted to stay close to Aoi still. What the hell… when did I get so clingy?_

She laughed, sighed and then set her coffee down as she slumped over against her girlfriend.

“Aoi…”

“Yes?”

“It’s Sunday, right?”

“That’s right.” Aoi said, running a hand through Tsubaki’s hair. She was smiling at Tsubaki with so much affection it was hard not to jump up and kiss her right then and there – low blood sugar and sleepiness, of course, kept Tsubaki from making that leap.

“mmng.” Tsubaki groaned again and took another sip of coffee.

“You don’t have any plans for today?” She asked between sips.

“No, not in particular.”

“Mm…” Tsubaki set her coffee down and promptly slumped over, falling into Aoi’s lap. “Me neither.”

“Is that so?” Aoi stroked her cheek softly with her thumb, “Then, would you like to stay in today?”

Tsubaki nodded, and the two of them spent a lazy, drowsy morning cuddling together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm glad I got this finished while it's still Tsubaki's birthday (At least in this hemisphere) and I honestly love these characters so fucking much I'm just really. really glad to write good things happening for them both.
> 
> It's really nice to write Tsubaki and I love her character! Seeing her birthday scene in the game was amazing, she really did just almost up and leave her own surprise bday party because she was like Hey why are we at Karaoke? I'm going home??? Wait Aoi why are you bringing honey toast? And then she got all flustered and fond when everyone told her Happy birthday. Rondo is such a good group.  
> (I also loved how Aoi was very suave and bold when asking her to sing together, and then when she agreed Aoi was like OH NICE and so excited and fond. these gay doofuses).
> 
> The title, "Blue Winter Rose" comes from one of the other names of a Camellia blossom "Rose of Winter" and, of course, Blue from Aoi. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing more Rondo and hopefully more and more people will become fans of them once the English version drops!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tsubaki's birthday today (In Japan - it'll be her birthday here tomorrow) and I'm hoping I can get this all posted before her birthday ends!
> 
> A number of people I know, upon hearing that Tsubaki did extensive voice training earlier in life, have all declared "Oh, she's trans!" And I concur so this fic is based on expert knowledge and insight. It's also based on my desire to have Aoi and Tsubaki have a very nice, sweet, and clumsy first time together. 
> 
> ALSO I have to mention above all else that I was inspired by Revolutionator's AoTsuba fic, Netflix & Chill, which gave me the idea for the premise of this story. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
